My Happines Is You (HunHan)
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: Kisah manis di keluarga Oh, tentang bagaimana antusiasme Haowen menunggu kelahiran dongsaeng nya, dan Haowen yang mulai merasa cemburu pada Zhiyu . /Bad summary/Yaoi/Mpreg/Twoshoot(For HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event)
1. Chapter 1

My Happines Is You(HunHan)

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Lu Han

Lie Haowen

Chris Ye Zhiyu

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg, ooc, typo , gak suka jangan baca!

Fanfic ini murni milik Maple, semua cast nya murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua ,saudara, couple dan semua yang sayang sama mereka.

Fanfic ini di buat untuk ikut memeriahkan HunHan Bubble Tea Couple event.

Summary : Kisah manis di keluarga Oh, tentang bagaimana antusiasme Haowen menunggu kelahiran dongsaeng nya, dan Haowen yang mulai merasa cemburu pada Zhiyu . mommy, apa bila dongsaeng nanti lahir,Mommy sudah tidak sayang lagi pada Haowen?/ membagi kasih sayang pada aegya itu tidak seperti membagi seloyang kue,yang semakin banyak orang yang di beri maka semakinsedikit jatah kue nya/. Bad summary/HunHan/Mpreg/Yaoi/twoshoot.( For HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event. )

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Readiiinggg!

Suara gesekan antara wajan dan spatula membuat pagi yang hening ini menjadi sedikit berisik.

Di dapur sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan elit ibukota Korea Selatan itu, nampak seorang namja manis tengah memasak sesuatu.

Nampaknya ia tengah memasak nasi goreng, di lihat dari bahan-bahan yang di gunakan nya.

Namja manis bermata rusa itu bernama Lu Han, ia adalah istri dari Namja tampan pewaris OSH entertainment, serta ibu dari Oh Haowen.

Jangan heran, karena Lu Han memang memiliki rahim, sehingga ia bisa saja hamil.

Namun tentu saja kandungan nya lebih rentan, tidak seperti rahim para Yeoja yang kuat.

Luhan menghentikan pergerakan nya saat di rasa ada yang menarik kaos kebesaran nya.

"Haowen sudah bangun heum? Mana Daddy?"

Bocah yang di panggil Haowen tadi memandang Luhan dengan pandangan khas anak kecil nya, namun lebih terlihat datar.

Namun Luhan sudah terbiasa mendapati tatapan datar dari dua manusia yang tinggal bersama nya kurang lebih 5 tahun bersama Sehun, dan 4 tahun bersama sang buah hati Haowen.

Maka dari itu Luhan selalu berdoa setidaknya anka yang di kandungan nya kini besok terlahir dengan wajah lebih manis, yup istri dari Oh SeHoon kini tengah mangandung, dan usia kandungan nya baru memasuki bulan ke 8.

Bisa di bilang sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan.

Sebenarnya Luhan berencana ingin memiliki anak lagi jika Haowen sudah berusia 7 tahun.

Namun Sehun tidak mau menyetujui keinginan Luhan itu, ia berkilah jika Haowen sudah membutuhkan teman bermain di rumah.

Dan sebagai istri yang baik, yang di lakukan Luhan hanyalah mengangguk pasrah saja. Toh, sekarang atau besok ia pasti akan merasakan memiliki anak lagi, begitulah pikiran Luhan.

"Daddy belum bangun Mom. Apa Haowen pellu membangunkan nya?"  
>luhan sedikit tertawa kecil, sedatar apapun wajah anaknya, tetap saja bocah ini bicara nya masih cadel.<p>

"Hm, Jika Haowen tidak keberatan membantu Moomy, maka itu tak masalah. Setelah Daddy bangun, bantu Mommy membawa nasi goreng Beijing ini ke meja nde! Sebentar lagi nasi goreng nya akan matang!"

Luhan sedikit menundukan badan nya, agar ia bisa menggapai Haowen, namun tetap saja perut besar nya tak mengizinkan ia menunduk terlalu dalam dan lama. Jika ia nekat, maka kemungkinan besar hanya rasa sakit yang di rasakan nya.

"A-ye !siap kapten!"

Luhan tertawa melihat polah menggemaskan ank nya itu, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berkutat dengan masakan nya.

.

.

.

At HunHan's Room!

Haowen menaiki ranjang milik orang tua nya dengan susah payah, bocah ber usia 4 tahun itu memang memiliki kaki yang lumayan pangjang, bahkan tinggi nya melebihi anak seusianya. Namun tetap saja Haowen masih lah anak kecil.

Ia menyusup ke dalam selimut sang Daddy, Sehun memang sedikit malas jika sudah menemui udara dingin seperti ini.

Ia tak terusik sedikit pun atas polah Haowen yang mencoba membangunkanya.

"Daddy,illeona~~!"

Haowen menggelitiki perut Daddy nya, namun Sehun malah memeluk tubuh Haowen erat.

"Daddy masih mengantuk chagy!"

Haowen mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu, ide cemerlang melintas di otak cerdik nya.

"uhm, arraseo. Jika Daddy tidak bangun, kata Mommy, Mommy tak mau memberikan Daddy popo lagi. Huffttt!"

Haowen mencoba melepaskan diri dari tubuh Sehun, senyum licik namun lucu tersungging di bibir nya.

Sementara itu Sehun mencoba mencerna apa yang di katakan Haowen tadi.

Cepat-cepat ia menegakan tubuh nya, walau kepalanya langsung pusing ia tetap bangun dan mengumpulkan nyawa nya.

"Andwaeeeee!"  
>haowen terkikik geli mendengar teriakan Daddy nya, serta suara debuman keras yang ia yakini adalah Sehun yang terjatuh.<p>

Sementara itu Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum, anaknya itu pasti punya banyak cara untuk membangunkan Daddy nya yang malas itu.

Lalu terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari dengan tergesa, langkah kaki Haowen.

"Mom, Daddy sudah bangun. Haowen hebat bukan?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya pada sang anak, ia lalu memberikan kedua jempol nya . membuat Haowen memekik senang.

"Sekarang, bantu Mommy membawakan Nasi Goreng serta susu ini ke meja!"  
>"Siap Mommy!"<p>

"Haowen memang anak Mommy paling pintar!"

Setelah itu Haowen mengambil piring piring berisi nasi goreng yang ada di meja dapur untuk di bawa ke meja makan.

Haowen hanya membawa satu piring saja, sedang Luhan membawa sisa nya.

Setelah itu, Haowen kembali untuk mengambil susu dan meletakkan kembali di meja.

Tak lama kemudian, nampaklah Sehun dengan setelan baju kantor nya, sehingga Sehun terlihat lebih tampan dan dewasa.

"Pagi Yeobo, pagi Haowen!"  
>sehun mengecup kening dan bibir Luhan, setelah itu ia mengecup pipi chubby Haowen dengan gemas , membuat bocah berwajah datar itu terkikik geli.<p>

"Sudahlah Yeobo, nanti kau terlamabat kerja lagi!"  
>sehun mengendikan bahu nya tak peduli.<p>

"Aku kan Ceo nya, jadi bebas My Luhanie~~~!"  
>luhan memberengut kesal akan reaksi Sehun.<p>

"Kau itu harus nya memberi contoh yang baik untuk karyawan dan anakmu Oh Pabbo Sehun!"  
>"Arraseo, mianhae chagy!"<br>setelah itu mereka memakan sarapan nya dengan tenang, hanya dentingan sendok dan piring yang menghiasi kegiatan sarapan mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sehun bersiap berangkat ke kantor, sebelum nya ia memberikan dasi nya kepada Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengehla nafas maklum, Sehun bukan nya tidak bisa memakai dasi, ia hanya ingin saja memandangi wajah cantik sang istri yang semakin cantik semenjak hamil dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Luhan mulai membenarkan dasi Sehun dengan perlahan dan penuh kesabaran.

Sehun memandangi bagaimana wajah cantik Luhan yang tengah serius memasangkanya dasi.

"mm, sudah selesai Yeobo!"  
>sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana polah sang istri.<p>

"Gomawo my little deer!"

Chu~~

Setelah mencuri 1 kecupan di bibir Luhan, sehun lalu keluar untuk menuju garasi tempat mobil nya terparkir.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin mengantarkan Sehun sampai luar, namun Sehun melarang nya keras. Karena bagaimanapun Luhan tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan saat usia kandungan nya semakin menua.

.

.

.

Luhan kini hanya melihat tivi bersama Haowen.

Mereka menonton kartun favorit Haowen, sesekali tawa terdengar dari kedua nya.

Sampai akhirnya suara pekikan Luhan membuat Haowen mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Akh...!"

"Mommy, kenapa? Apa Mommy kesakitan?"

Luhan memandang Haowen dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan.

"Aniyo, hanya saja dongsaeng mu menendang perut Mommy. Haowen ingin merasakan nya juga?"

Haowen hanya membulatkan bibir nya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk semangat.

Setelah itu Haowen meletakan kepalanya di perut sang Moomy, mendengarkan dengan seksama bagaimana kegiatan snag dongsaeng di dalam sana.

"Woahh, Mommy benal. Dongsaeng menendang nendang. Eum, apposeo?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Namun, ini tidak terlalu menyakiti umma, hanya ngilu. Dulu waktu Haowen di perut Mommy juga begitu. Tapi Mommy senang. Tandanya uri dongsaeng sehat di dalam sana!"

"Eum, mommy! Boleh Haowen bertanya?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala Haowen yang masih berada di atas perut nya.

"Apa jika dongsaeng sudah lahir apa Mommy tidak akan sayang lagi pada Haowen?"

Suara Haowen sedikit memelan, ia takut sng Mommy marah.

Luhan sedikit tersentak, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum manis sambil memandang sang putra.

'Mengapa Haowen berfikir begitu? Dengarkan Mommy sayang, membagi kasih sayang kepada anak itu tidak seperti membagi seloyang kue, yang mana jika semakin banyak orang, maka jatah kue itu semakin sedikit. Tidak seperti itu sayang. Jika nanti seandainya mommy menjadi lebih sayang pada dongsaeng mu, itu berarti dongsaeng sedang membutuhkan Mommy. Namun Mommy dan daddy sebisa mungkin menjadi adil pada kalian. Jangan khawatir okay!" 

Dapat ia rasakan anggukan di perut nya, Luhan mengelus pipi Haowen lalu menyanyikan lagu untuk anak nya itu.

Haowen tersenyum lega, setidaknya ia mendapat kata-kata menenangkan dari sang Mommy yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Kring~~  
>kring~~<p>

Kring~~

Tiba-tiba saja telpon di ruang tamu berdering, Haowen lalu berlari untuk mengangkat panggilan itu di ikuti oleh sang Mommy yang berjalan pelan-pelan di belakang nya.

"Yeoboseyo, kediaman Keluarga Oh SeHoon di sini. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Haowen mengucapkan kata-kata yang biasa di ucapkan Mommy atau Daddy nya dengan lancar.

"Haowen sayang, ini Daddy, bisakah Haowen menyerahkan telpon nya untuk Mommy?"  
>"Nde. Tunggu sebentar!"<br>saat Haowen membalikan tubuh nya, dapat ia lihat sang Mommy yang berdiri di belakang nya.

Haowen lalu menyerahkan telpon itu ke tangan Mommy nya.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa Yeobo?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika sekarang aku harus pulang malam, jadi angan menungguku arraseo! Istirahat yang cukup, dan jangan terlalu kelelahan. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku nde!"

"Arraseo Yeobo, memang nya ada apa?"

"Aku harus menandatangani kontrak dengan beberapa managemen. Sudah Yeobo, saranghae!"

"Hm, Nado saranghae!"

Setela itu sambungan di putuskan oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

Malam ini Luhan tidak bisa tidur, setelah memastikan sang anak nya tertidur pulas di kamar, Luhan memutuskan untuk menonton tivi saja.

Ia sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, tapi setiap ingin memejamkan mata, entah mengapa ia tak bisa tertidur.

Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Dari ruang depan munculah sosok Sehun, Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit lunglai hendak menuju kamar nya, namun ia hentikan langkah nya saat melihat sang istri masih berada di ruang tivi.

"Hanie baby, mengapa kau masih bangun heum, ini sudah jam 12 malam. Harus nya kau istirahat!"

Sehun berkata demikian sambil mengelus perut Luhan dari balik baju nya, Luhan hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

"Mm, maafkan aku Yeobo. Tapi aku tak bisa tidur, ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan, jja, mandilah dulu. Apa kau sudah makan Yeobo?"

Sehun menghela nafas nya pasrah, Sehun tak akan kuat dengan senyuman lembut dari sang istri.

"Arraseo. Memang kau ingin menyampaiakan apa? Hm, aku sudah makan Baby. Jangan khawatir!"  
>"Nanti saja! Mandilah dulu, kau bau Hunie~!"<br>sehun mengacak Rambut Luhan yang mulai memanjang, ia lalu menuntun Luhan menuju kamar mereka.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Sehun mendudukan Luhan di ranjang mereka.

"Tunggu di sini dulu, aku akan mandi cepat!"  
>luhan mengangguk patuh akan perintah Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum sendiri. Rasa lelahnya sedikit terobati saat melihat senyuman dari sang istri nya saat ini.<p>

.

.

.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Sehun sudah selesai mandi. Ia keluaar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit daerah privasi nya.

Ia berjalan menuju lemari sambil mengeringkan rambut nya yang basah, Luhan terus saja mengamati semua pergerakan dari sang suami.

Sampai saat Sehun membuka handuk nya Luhan terpekik kecil, namun ia bersyukur Sehun tak mendengar nya.

Luhan menutup mata nya dengan kedua tangan nya, membuat Sehun yang sudah selesai memakai piyama nya menjadi mengernyit bingung.

"Kau kenapa Lu?"  
>"Ah..aniya ! aku hanya ingin menutup mataku saja,nde!"<br>sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu menuntun sang istri untuk berbaring.

Ia letakan kepala Luhan di lengan kanan nya, membuat Sehun bisa mencium aroma shampoo yang Luhan pakai, serta Luhan yang bisa mendengar bagaimana suara detakan jantung Sehun yang membuatnya tenang.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa heum?"  
>Sehun membuka suara nya lebih dahulu.<p>

"Begini Yeobo, kau tau? Tadi siang Haowen berkata padaku jika ia takut kehilangan kasih sayang dari kita,ia bahkan hampir menangis mengatakan nya. Aku juga bingung Yeobo, bagaimanapun ia masih kecil, aku takut ia nanti merasa cemburu jika kita lebih memperhatikan dongsaeng nya. Aku harus bagaimana? Ku tak ingin membuat uri Haowen bersedih!"

"Ssssttt, tenanglah sayang. Aku akui ini memang salahku, harus nya aku mengikuti semua saranmu yang menginginkan kita memiliki anak lagi setelah Haowen sedikit besar,mianhae! Akan aku usahakan yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kita, sebisa mungkin aku akan adil pada kedua anak kita. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama sayang. Jangan khawatir, arraseo?"  
>Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun, hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit lega.<p>

"Sudah malam Yeobo, tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah!"  
>sekali lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk, Sehun mengelus bahu sang istri dengan lembut, ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk istri tercinta nya itu.<p>

Walau suara nya tidaklah seindah milik Luhan, namun nyanyian Sehun mampuu membuat Luhan tenang.

"Jaljayo ittle deer!"

.

.

.

One month later!

Saat ini semua keluarga Luhan dan Sehun tengah berada di rumah sakit, Luhan tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit pada perut nya.

Dengan sigap Sehun membopong Luhan ke mobil nya dan membawa sang istri ke rumah sakit yang memang sudah di rencanakan, tak lupa setelah itu ia mengabari semua anggota keluarga nya.

Bahkan orang tua Luhan yang berada di Beijing pun langsung terbang menuju Seoul.

Semua orang yang berada di depan ruang operasi itu merasa sedikit khawatir.

Walaupun ini kedua kalinya Luhan melahirkan, tetap saja rasa khawatir itu masih ada.

Haowen sudah tertidur di pangkuan Ny. Oh. Ia terlalu lelah karena melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

Sudah hampir dua jam namun dokter yang menangani Luhan tak juga keluar dari ruang operasi itu.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya berdoa pada Tuhan, ia bahkan sampai menangis membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Cklek!

Pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka, refleks semua orang yang menunggu di depan nya berdiri.

Kecuali Ny. Oh yang masih memagku cucu nya Haowen.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan istri dan bayi saya?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan dokter itu dengan penuh harap.

"Selamat tuan Oh, anak anda sudah terlahir dengan selamat. Ibu nya juga sehat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapaun, bayi anda sangat cantik, namun ia laki-laki!"  
>sehun bersyukur kepada Tuhan, ah anaknya kali ini pasti menuruni wajah cantik sang Umma.<p>

Beberapa bulan lalu saat Luhan masih hamil muda ,ia memang mengatakan jika ingin memiliki anak yang manis, setidaknya keluarga mereka seimbang, begitulah pikir Luhan. Dan kini keinginan nya terwujud.

"Bolehkah kami melihat mereka?"

"Tentu, tapi lebih baik jika kalian melihat nya setelah Di pindahkah ke ruang rawat saja!"

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Di ruang rawat Luhan, semua nampak memandangi keturunan Oh itu dengan kagum.

Bagaimana tidak, wajah si bungsu benar-benar duplikat dari Luhan.

Hanya hidung nya saja yang mirip Sehun.

Dia ntara semuanya yang paling semangat adalah Haowen.

Ia berceloteh pada sang adik, walaupun adiknya itu masih saja tertidur pulas.

Luhan masih tertidur karena efek obat bius saat operasi tadi.

"Siapa namanya Hun ah?"  
>kepala keluarga Oh mulai bertanya pada sang putra, Sehun hanya tersenyum .<p>

"Setelah Luhan bangun, kami akan memberitahukannya!"  
>semua hanya mengangguk paham.<p>

.

.

.

"Nghh..!"  
>suara lenguhan Luhan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.<p>

Sehun langsung mendekati sang istri yang kini nampak menyesuaikan mata nya dengan cahaaya lampu di ruangan itu.

"Yeobo, apa kau sudah baikan hm?"

"Mm, hanya saja perutku masih sedikit sakit! Yeobo, apa itu anak kita?"

"Nde! Ia sangat persis dirimu Yeobo, manis dan cantik, walau ia seorang namja. Ehm, apa kau ingin memberikatahukan namanya pada mereka sekarang?"  
>luhan menatap sekitarnay sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya setuju.<p>

"dia kamu beri nama Oh Zhiyu. Manis bukan?"

Semua di ruangan itu mengangguk setuju.

Mereka asyik memandangi dan menganggumi sosok keluarga baru Oh itu. sampai melupakan sosok kecil lain nya.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, sosok kecil tadi mengeluarkan air matanya, bibir nya melengkung ke bawah, serta tangan kecil nya mengepal kuat.

Bahkan mereka semua tidak sadar bahwa sosok tadi berjalan keluar.

"Semoga saja Zhiyu bisa menjadi teman baik nya Haowen nanti. Bukankah begitu Haowen-, Eh, Haowen eodiga?"

Semua mata memandangi seluruh kamar, mereka panik bukan main saat Haowen tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Sehun ah, Haowen! Dimana dia? Hiks.. cari anak kita Hun ah, jeball!"  
>sehun langsung berlari keluar, di ikuti para Appa .<p>

Luhan menangis sesenggukan, ia jadi teringat perkataan sang aegya dulu.

"Umma, Amma kita terlalu sibik sampai Haowen perhi. Hiks... Haowen cemburu pada dongaeng nya. Otte?"  
>"Sssttt,...sabar sayang, ia hanya perlu ber adaptasi!"<br>'Maafkan Mommy sayang, Mommy tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu!'-Luhan.

.

.

.

Haowen berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai akhirnya kaki kecil nya yang merasa lelah mulai berhenti melangkah.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku.

"Taman ya?"

"HUKS...Mommy Daddy tak pelduli Haowe lagi. Meleka mengabaikan Haowen.. huwaaa!"

Haowen menangis sesenggukan, beruntung taman itu sepi, jadi ia tak perlu terlalu malau untuk menangis.

"adik kecil mengapa menangis heum?"

Haowen mengalihkan pandangan nya ke samping, tampak eorang Yeoja yang sangat cantik tersenyum manis padanya.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Noona...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!  
>tbc saat gak tepat, sip. Maafin Maple yang gak pinter motong cerita.<p>

Semoga kalian semua suka sama fanfic ini.

Next chap udah end kok.

Adakah yang minat buat Review?.

21:03 wib,19/10/2014.


	2. Chapter 2

My Happines Is You(HunHan)

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Lu Han

Lie Haowen

Chris Ye Ziyu

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg, ooc, typo , gak suka jangan baca!

Fanfic ini murni milik Maple, semua cast nya murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua ,saudara, couple dan semua yang sayang sama mereka.

Fanfic ini di buat untuk ikut memeriahkan HunHan Bubble Tea Couple event.

Smommyry : Kisah manis di keluarga Oh, tentang bagaimana antusiasme Haowen menunggu kelahiran dongsaeng nya, dan Haowen yang mulai merasa cemburu pada Ziyu . mommy, apa bila dongsaeng nanti lahir,Mommy sudah tidak sayang lagi pada Haowen?/ membagi kasih sayang pada aegya itu tidak seperti membagi seloyang kue,yang semakin banyak orang yang di beri maka semakinsedikit jatah kue nya/. Bad smommyry/HunHan/Mpreg/Yaoi/twoshoot.( For HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event. )

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Readiiinggg!

Previous chap!

Haowen menangis sesenggukan, beruntung taman itu sepi, jadi ia tak perlu terlalu malu untuk menangis.

"Adik kecil mengapa menangis heum?"

Haowen mengalihkan pandangan nya ke samping, tampak eorang Yeoja yang sangat cantik tersenyum manis padanya.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Noona...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida!"

"Haowen Imnida!"

"Noona sudah tau namamu!"

"Eh, darimana Noona tau? Apa Noona menguntit Haowen?"

Haowen menatap 'Noona' bernama Baekhyun itu dengan mata polos yang penuh kewaspadaan.

"Ani. Noona teman mommy mu! Noona baru pulang dari Beijing, ingin menjenguk Dongsaeng Haowen. Tapi Noona tadi menemukan Haowen keluar dari kamar dan menangis. Noona langsung saja mengikuti Haowen, takut jika Haowen di culik. Hehe~!"  
>"Oh. Gomawo sudah memperhatikan Haowen. Haowen pikir semuanya hanya memperhatikan Ziyu!"<p>

Nada suara Haowen memelan saat menyebutkan nama Ziyu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia mengelus kepala bocah itu dengan lembut.

"Apa Haowen cemburu pada dongsaeng yang bahkan tak tau apapun heum?"

Haowen menatap mata Baekhyun, jika di pikir memang benar apa yang di katakan Baekhyun. Pantaskah ia sebagai Hyung cemburu pada dongsaeng nya yang baru melihat dunia ini.

"Nde! Mereka jadi melupakan Haowen. Haowen tidak suka di abaikan!"

Haowen mengerucutkan bibir nya sebal saat mengingat bagaimana para orang dewasa di ruangan Sang Mommy tadi seperti melupakan keberadaan nya.

"Dengarkan Noona,! Mereka bukan mengabaikan Haowen. Mereka hanya terlalu bahagia akhirnya dongsaeng bisa lahir ke dunia ini dengan selamat. Bahkan mommy Haowen juga sehat. Jadi pantaslah bila mereka bahagia. !"

"Aissshh, tapi mereka melupakan Haowen Noona!"

"Jika Haowen juga mau ikut berbicara pada mereka, Haowen tak akan di abaikan. Jangan pernah membenci Ziyu,bagaimanapun ia masih kecil. Sebagai Hyung Haowen harus menjaga nya. Ehm, bagaimana jika setelah ini kita membeli ice cream di kedai sebrang jalan sana. Tapi dengan syarat Haowen harus kembali keruangan mommy dan menyayangi dongsaeng Haowen. Arraseo!"

"Jinjja? Noona tak bohong kan? Haowen mau. !"

"Nah, anak pintar!jja!"

Baekhyun menggandeng Haowen menuju kedai yang ia janjikan tadi.

Baekhyun langsung memesan 2 cup ice cream strawberry.

Baekhyun memilih tempat yang dekat dengan jendela, agar mereka bisa melihat pemandangan di jalanan.

"Haowen ah, mengapa kau memanggilku Noona?"

"Ehm, karena Noona Yeoja. Tentu saja Haowen harus memanggil Noona!"

"Atas dasar apa kau percaya Noona itu yeoja?"

Haowen mengerutkan kening nya bingung, ia pandangi Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah, begitu seterusnya.

Baekhyun menggunakan celana ketat berwarna putih dan sweater berwarna merah, serta syal yang melilit lehernya.

Rambut Baekhyun sedikit memanjang.

"Noona cantik!"

"Dengarkan Noona, noona itu Namja. Bukan Yeoja . arraseo!"

"Nde? Bagaimana bisa? Noona sangat cantik sungguh. Tapi lebih cantik Mommy!"

"Haha~ kau ini. Noona benar-benar namja, tapi karena kau yang sepertinya sedang sedih jadi Noona biarkan saja kau memanggilku Noona. Lagipula Noona sudah memiliki aegya!"

"Woahhhh! Jinjja?lalu, kemana aegya Noona?"

"Mm, mereka bersama appa nya di rumah. Karena terlalu kelelahan sehabis penerbangan dari Beijing tadi!"

"Mereka? Berapa anak Noona?"  
>"Dua! Mereka sepasang. Namanya Jesper dan Chelsea. Kapan-kapan kalian mungkin bisa bertemu. Ah, cepat habiskan ice cream nya. Setelah itu kita berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk mengembalikan kau pada orang tuamu. Kasihan mereka pasti bingung mencarimu!"<p>

Haowen cepat cepat memakan ice cream nya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menuntun tangan Haowen, karena sepertinya bocah itu sedikit takut atau khawatir untuk memasuki ruang rawat mommy nya lagi.

Saat pintu terbuka, semua menolehkan kepalanya.

Luhan langsung menangis saat melihat Haowen kembali.

Haowen pun mendekati Luhan dan memeluk Mommy nya itu dengan tangan kecil nya.

"Kau kemana saja sayang? Jangan membuat Mommy khawatir!"

"Mianhae Mom, Haowen merasa kesal karena tidak ada yang memperdulikan Haowen. Jadi Haowen pergi. Untung saja Haowen bertemu dengan Baekhyun Noona!"

"Baekhyun Noona?"

"Nde!"

Luhan langsung mendongakan kepalanya melihat sosok namja yang tadi memang masuk bersama anaknya itu.

"Baekhyun~!"  
>Baekhyun langsung saja memeluk Luhan, ia tertawa senang saat dapat memeluk rusa manis sahabat baiknya itu.<p>

"Kau kapan pulang dari Beijing heuum? Mengapa tak mengabariku?"

"Ah. Mianhae Hyung. Aku baru pulang tadi pagi! Maaf Chanyeol dan Park Twins tidak bisa datang. Mereka terlalu kelelahan!"

"Tak apa Baek! Kau datang pun kami senang. Kapan kapan kita kan berkumpul bersama! Hanya kau yang sudah terlihat, teman teman lain nya belum menjengukku!"

Luhan mempoutkan bibir nya mengingat hanya Baekhyun yang mengunjungi nya.

"Kyungsoo dan suami nya masih di Jepang, Tao dan Kris hyung mereka kan memang menetap di kanada, Suho hyung menemani Lay Hyung menengok kerabat nya di Changsa, Xiu Hyung dan Chen, mereka katanya sedang berbulan madu di Hawai!"

Luhan membulatkan bibir nya setelah Baekhyun mengingatkan nya dimana posisi teman-teman nya saat ini.

"Aku lupa. Hehe~. Haowen sayang, kau belum mencium Ziyu bukan? Ciumilah dia, pipi nya sangat lembut seperti tofu!"

Haowen tersenyum senang, ia di bantu Sehun untuk sedikit menaikan tubuh nya menggapai ranjang bayi milik dongsaeng nya.

"Woahhh, Mommy benar! Annyeong Ziyu ah, ini Haowen hyung. Jika besar nanti kita main sepakbola bersama-sama nde!"

Mereka semua tersenyum melihat Haowen yang mulai bisa menerima Ziyu.

Walau mungkin nantinya akan ada rasa cemburu itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan dan Ziyu sudah di izinkan pulang. Setelah selama 2 minggu menginap di rumah sakit.

Luhan memasuki kamar nya yang memang sudah di desain sedemikian rupa.

Kamar mewah nya di tambahi box bayi untuk tidur Ziyu agar ia tak perlu repot-repot berjalan jauh saat Ziyu menangis. Mereka sepakat memberikan Ziyu kamar sendiri saat ia sudah berani tidur tanpa orang tua nya, sama seperti yang di lakukan mereka pada Haowen.

Luhan meletakan tubuh mungil Ziyu pada box bayi itu.

Setelah yakin Ziyu tidur dengan nyaman, ia lalu pergi ke dapur dan mendapatkan sang suami tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka, serta Haowen yang masih sibuk dengan psp hitam nya.

"Mengapa kau yang memasak Hunie? Seharusnya kau menyiapkan diri untuk bekerja. Kau harus bekerja walaupun ini sudah siang!"

"Aku tak mau kau kelelahan sayang. Duduklah di kursi itu dan aku akan menyelesaikan ini dalam waktu 10 menit. Aku tak akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku sayang!"

Sehun menjawab penuturan Luhan di sertai senyuman manis nya, yang mau tak mau membuatnya bungkam juga.

Sehun meletakan nasi goreng kimchi di meja.

Ia memang tidak terlalu pintar memasak, namun setidaknya ia tau beberapa resep masakan korea.

"Haowen sayang. Jja makan!"

"Nde Daddy!"

Haowen meletakkan psp nya di meja, ia lalu berjalan menuju meja makan.

Tersenyum lebar saat aroma lezat masakan memasuki indra penciuamn nya.

Setelah berdoa, mereka lalu makan dengan tenang.

Belum sempat Luhan membereskan sisa makanan mereka, suara tangisan Ziyu terdengar nyaring sehingga membuat Luhan mau tak mau meninggalkan pekerjaan nya yang satu itu.

Luhan mengolesi tangan nya dengan gel anti kuman sebelum ia menggendong Ziyu.

Wajah bayi itu memerah dengan pipi nya yang penuh dengan air mata. Namun mata nya tetap saja terpejam.

Luhan mengambil susu yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelum sarapan tadi.

Ia lalu memasukan dot nya pada mulut Ziyu, Ziyu meminum nya hingga habis. Membuat Luhan tersenyum lega karena akhirnya Ziyu berhenti menangis juga.

Haowen memasuki kamar Dady Mommy nya dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang milik orang tua nya.

"Mommy, mengapa Ziyu suka sekali tidur? Padahal Haowen ingin mengajak nya bermain!"

"Haowen sayang! Ziyu masih sangat kecil, anak kecil seperti Ziyu sangat menyukai tidur! Jadi Haowen harus bersabar jika ingin mengajak Ziyu bermain!"

"Arraseo!"

Haowen tersenyum melihat bagaimana sang mommy menenangkan dan menidurkan dongsaeng nya dengan lembut.

Ia jadi ingin bertanya sesuatu!

"Mommy apa dulu waktu Haowen masih kecil, Mommy juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Haowen kah?"

"Tentu sayang! Semua anak akan di perlakukan sama oleh orang tua mereka!"

Haowen menunduk, rasa takutnya selama ini kembali muncul. Bocah berwajah datar itu menggoyangkan kaki nya dengan absurd, hal itu tentu saja membuat Luhan menjadi heran.

"Waeyo sayang?"

Haowen menatap Luhan sangat lama, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Haowen takut, jika nanti Mommy lebih sayang Ziyu. Lebih perhatian pada Ziyu dan tidak memperdulikan Haowen lagi!"

Luhan tersenyum menanggapinya, ia mendudukan diri nya di samping sang putra sulung.

"Dengarkan mommy sayang! membagi kasih sayang pada aegya itu tidak seperti membagi seloyang kue,yang semakin banyak orang yang di beri maka semakinsedikit jatah kue nya. Jika nanti Mommy atau Daddy sudah tidak memperdulikan Haowen, Haowen boleh protes. Karena kami janji tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. untuk saat itu, mungkin Haowen harus bersbar, karena Mommy dan Dady harus fokus pada Ziyu. Dongsaeng mu masih kecil dan otomatis ia memerluka kasih sayang dan bantuan yang besar daripada Haowen, jadi Mommy mohon Haowen mengerti. !"

"Nde Momy! Maafkan Haowen jika selama ini egois, Haowen hanya takut Mommy dan Daddy tidak sayang lagi pada Haowen!"

"Hal itu wajar sayang, semua orang pasti takut! Tapi Haowen tenang saja, Mommy dan Daddy akan berbuat adil pada kalian!"

"Haowen sayang Mommy, Daddy dan Ziyu!"

"Kami juga menyayangimu sayang!"

Luhan mengecup kening Haowen sebelum memeluk anak sulung nya itu dengan lembut dan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun pulang lebih awal karena ingin bermain dengan anak-anaknya.

Saat memasuki rumah nya, ia di suguhkan dengan pemandangan di mana Haowen tengan mengelap liur sang Dongsaeng karena Ziyu yang sedang tengkurap sambil tertawa itu membuat liur nya meluber kemana-mana.

Haowen kewalahan sendiri saat harus mengelapi liur Ziyu.

Luhan sedang membuatkan susu untuk Ziyu karena Ziyu daritadi sudah mengemut jempol nya menandakan jika ia tengah haus.

Ziyu saat ini telah berumur 6 bulan.

Luhan dan Sehun sangat bersyukur karena selama itu Haowen tak pernah memprotes apapun. Malah ia nampak senang saat melihat bagaimana adik kecil nya semakin berkembang.

Luhan akui, kepandaian nya dan Sehun benar-benar menurun dengan baik pada kedua anaknya.

Ia berharap Haowen tidak cemburu lagi nantinya.

Luhan menelentangkan tubuh Ziyu di kasur kecil yang memang sudah ia siapkan di ruang bermain yang dulu biasa di gunakan oleh Haowen.

Luhan akan memberikan susu itu sebelum suara Haowen meng instrupsi nya.

"Mommy. Biar Haowen saja yang memberikan susu!"

Luhan lalu memberikan botol itu pada Haowen. Dengan perlahan Haowen memberikan susu itu pada Ziyu. Bayi montok yang tau akan di beri susu itu tertawa senang sambil berusaha menggapai botol yang di pegang Haowen.

Sehun yang melihat semua kejadian itu tersenyum, ia masuk ke kamar setelah sebelum nya memberikan wink pada sang istri.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi sekalian saja.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sehun menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos yang biasa ia pakai di rumah.

Ia lalu bergabung dengan keluarga kecil yang sangat di cintai nya itu.

Sehun menidurkan tubuh nya di samping Ziyu sambil menciumi pipi gembil sang aegya.

Ziyu tertawa lebar menampakan bagaimana gusi nya yang sepertinya akan mulai di tumbuhi gigi.

.

.

.

Kehidupan keluarga bahagia, ya sangat bahagia. Semua pasti banyak yang iri kaan bagaimana keromantisan mereka.

Lucu nya polah polah Oh Junior, sampai yang membuat semua keluarga paling senag adalah saat pertama kali Ziyu bisa menyebut nama Mommy Daddy bahkan Haowen di usia nya yang ke 10 bulan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat semua bersorak senang.

Awalnya Haowen memanggil sang mommy agar menggantikan celana Ziyu yang basah karena mengompol. Luhan memang tidak pernah memakaikan pampers pada Haowen dan Ziyu, kecuali jika bepergian jauh.

Tak mengapa ia sedikit lelah asal anaknya tidak merasakan efek samping pemakaian pampers itu.

Luhan dengan sigap mengganti celana Ziyu, sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan acara nya saat mulut Ziyu mengeluarkan kata yang selama ini mereka tunggu.

"Mmy.. mo..my. hihi~!"

Dan Luhan langsung memanggil Sehun yang saat itu masih di kamar mandi untuk melihat bagaimana Ziyu mengucapkan kata mommy.

Tak lupa Sehun mendokumen kan nya pada perekam video di smartphone nya, mengingat ia belum menyiapkan handycam yang ia punya.

Dan kata kedua yang membuat mereka senang, terutama Sehun adalah saat Ziyu memanggilnya Daddy.

Berawal dari Haowen yang di gelitiki Sehun hingga ia menyebut nama Dady berulang kali, dan mereka tidak tau telinga mata sigap Ziyu menangkap apa yang mereka katakan dan lakukan.

Sambil tertawa karena melihat sang Hyung tertawa, atau karena di gelitiki, ia lalu mengucapkan kata itu dengan lancar.

"Da..dy.. daddy!"

Sehun sontak saja menghentikan kegiatan nya dan langsung saja ia merekam Ziyu.

Hal itu membuat Haowen cemberut karena hanya ia yang belum di panggil, di dampingi kedua orang tua nya Haowen menghadap Ziyu dan mengucapkan kata 'Haowen' 'Hyung' berulang kali, namun si Bungsu oh itu hanya menatap Haowen dengan mata polos nnya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Wen...!"

Haowen sontak berteriak girang, walau Ziyu hanya mengucapkan satu suku kata.

Dan mulai dari itu Haowen membiasakan diri di panggil Wen tanpa embel-embel Hyung.

Namun ia berjanji akan mengajari Ziyu saat besar nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ziyu kini sedang makan ice crema nya di ruang tamu, ia memakan ice cream rasa coklat itu dengan menunduk.

Salahkan saja tatapan mata Haowen yang mirip sekali dengan Sehun sehingga membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Wen Hyung mau?"

Ziyu menyodorkan ice cream nya tanpa memandang Haowen.

"Ani! Ziyu saja yang makan!"

Ziyu mengaggukan kepalanya dan terus makan ice cream itu.

Luhan daritadi memang mengawasi bagaimana kedua anaknya itu ber interaksi.

Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Tersentak kaget saat ada yang memeluk pinggang nya erat.

"Yeobo! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Apa yang kau lihat Yeobo?'

"Anak kita. Bukankah mereka lucu?"

"Nde! Sangat lucu, namun sepertinya Ziyu sedikit ketakutan atau malu pada Haowen!"

"Itu salahmu yang memiliki wajah datar sehingga menular pada anak kita Hun ah!"

"mm, arraseo!"

Sehun mengeratkan rengkuhan nya sambil menciumi pipi Luhan.

Dapat mereka lihat Haowen yang tiba-tiba mencium Pipi Ziyu.

Ziyu lalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap Haowen.

"Waeyo hyung?'

"Aniya! Ziyu manis, hyung suka!"

Dapat mereka lihat pipi Ziyu memerah karena pujian dari Hyung nya itu.

Mereka lalu bermain bersama dengan canda tawa, sesekali Haowen mencuri kesempatan menciumi wajah Ziyu.

Hal itu membuat HunHan tersenyum melihatnya.

Sehun tersenyum mesum sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan satu kissmark di leher Luhan.

"Satu dongsaeng lagi untuk mereka otte?"

"Kyaaaaaaaa... Oh Sehun mesuuuuuummmm!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End!

Gaje? Tau kok.

Berharap masih ada yang mau kasih review~~~

20:31 wib, 01/11/14


End file.
